


Not Dark Yet

by Waterfall



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Anita realises that she doesn't go to church anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Dark Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mhalachaiswords](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mhalachaiswords).



> **Title:** Not Dark Yet  
>  **Fandom:** Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter  
>  **Characters:** Anita  
>  **Word count:** 189  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Author's Notes:** This may be (very) slightly inspired by Dag Solstad, and since I've never seen an American church I've gone with what I know about the Norwegian and French ones.  
>  **Requested by:** Mhalachaiswords - Anita herself and candlelight.

One day Anita realises that she doesn't go to church anymore.

It's just a stray thought, a flash of insight, but she keeps returning to it with alarming regularity. Had she stopped to think about it the answer would be obvious, and that's probably why she tries her best to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

Having tried so hard not to think about it, she's taken completely by surprise when she finds herself driving a different route home from work – one that just happens to go past a church. It is with resignation and something resembling fear (not that she'll ever admit it!) that she parks her car and enters the church.

Inside she breathes in the atmosphere, listens to the silence, and feels her shoulders relax. There are only a few people here, and none of them pay her any attention as she walks through the cavernous room. Still following an impulse she pays for a candle and lights it carefully, putting it down with steady hands.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, while a different plea moves through her mind.  
 _Please don't leave me._


End file.
